Hiccup's Twin - Rewrite
by Shadow Stik
Summary: Yet another revamp for my awesome readers and reviewers. I decided it was time to bring this old thing back from the grave, and I like to think its back with a vengeance. Enjoy. Please Read & Review. Stay awesome!
1. Dragon Raid

_**Well, I certainly appear to be keeping well too my habit of failing to update, sadly. Sorry about that everyone. I know its been a couple of weeks since my last update. Right, this choice may be somewhat of an annoyance to some, to others, very well received, so I wanna test this out. This may and probably will turn out to be a slightly bad move on my part, but hey, life's full risks, amiright.**_

_**Anyways, I decided, I'm going to focus my writing efforts to just 2 of my stories, and whilst the Life after Legacies one is my favourite, that will not be one of these 2.**_

_**Now, as I recall, the "Life of Layton &amp; Claire" Fanfic and my "HTTYD - Hiccup's Twin" we're my first fanfics here on this site, and I left both of them too crumble before eventually getting back onto the Layton &amp; Claire one, but this one has been left for far too long.**_

_**So my plan is this. Finish both of them first. Thats pretty much it. Stop failing to update as well, probably tough that part, sadly anyone who's read my work knows how I just stop for extended periods of times, and finish these 2, and stop flip flopping between stories like I've done before. I think those things have to be done, and I need to kick the habit of leaving older and more popular stories behind.**_

_**I got a good deal better at navigating parts of FF and I looked back over the statistics of my HTTYD fanfic, and judging from the numbers, it was my most popular. In fact, even today it has had the tiniest trickle of readers. Not very many, but still. And I dunno what those readers may think since reviews haven't been posted there for awhile, but I'm hoping they would also appreciate the choice to stick with this story. I hope.**_

_**Like my Layton &amp; Claire fanfic, I shall not just toss out my old work. That'd be a waste. So the original shall remain here as well. **_

_**Anyways, I'm sure this note from me has bored you all by now if you're still reading it. Lets do this thing!**_

_**HTTYD - Hiccup's Twin**_

Berk. 12 days north of hopeless, and just a few degrees south of freezing to death, but regardless, located solidly on the viridian of misery. A village sat upon this forsaken isle. It was sturdy enough, having been around for the last 7 generations. But bizarrely, all the buildings were new. The island had everything that, regardless of the cold, could make it a pleasant enough place to live, from stretching oceans with plenty of fish, and forests that held a small number of creatures for hunting. Some days it was pleasant enough too look out over the cliffs for a charming view of the sunsets.

But the one thing that sadly made Berk completely hospitable was the pests. Whilst most places had mice, mosquitoes, Berk had...

"DRAGONS!" A voice bellowed out from the Village center. The village burst into activity within a matter of seconds. Men, women, and a few teenagers bordering adulthood leapt from their beds, grabbed weaponry from racks on the wall and charged outside. Everywhere,, great oversized firebreathing lizards we're, all in various shapes and sizes, from the typically blue and yellow, Nadder, with spikes poisonous spikes running along its tail that it flung in order to strike with precision punishment and deadly accuracy.

The burly Gronckle, a boulder like dragon that literally ate rocks and stones, before lobbing them back out of its mouth as explosive fireballs. Perfect for blasting a cluster of vikings. Then there was a 2 headed dragon, the Zippleback. One head breathing a noxious gas that, if inhaled could caused lightheadedness, but if lit, with a spark created by the other head, the gas would then explode, completely devastating anything caught within the blast radius. But even this nightmarish creature wasn't the biggest threat the village had to face. There we're many dragons that the inhabitants of Berk had too, and had faced, but none compared too the Monstrous Nightmare. Not only did this dragon spurt molten lava, but it had the nasty habit of setting itself on fire, making it all the more fearsome. Only the best of the best vikings would dare risk a fight with this creature.

Most would ask, why don't the vikings simply leave. Well, simply put, stubbornness. The inhabitants of Berk wouldn't dare admit defeat too a pack of lizards. No viking worth his weapon would. Berk was lead by Stoic the Vast, the Chief of the tribe. Some claim that as a baby he managed too cleanly pop the head of a dragon clean off its shoulder. How many believed it. Just about everyone on Berk. The Chief himself was a part of the fray, standing atop a catapult tower, issuing orders.

"Concentrate fire over the lower banks!" he yelled.

"Right," the men said, as they changed the catapults rotation as per Stoics direction. Stoic could here wood splintering from below, just before an ugly head burst up over the edge of the catapult. A Monstrous Nightmare.

"Reload!" he bellowed to his men behind him. "I'll take care of this," he said in a low, rumbling voice. He struck the creature twice round its snout, causing it too fly away. He went back to directing his men as too where to aim the catapult. He was praying silently in his heads however that 2 boys down in the village we're alright.

"Right Hiccup, you ready?" one boy asked another next too him. The boy in particular was one of the chief's sons. He had dark brown hair and icy blue eyes.

"As ready as I'll ever be Eirik," the other boy called Hiccup responded, a trace of fear evident in his voice. The boy called Hiccup resembled the one called Eirik a good deal. But Hiccup has a lighter shade of brown hair, and emerald green eyes, contrasting Eiriks. The two boys we're in fact twins. As mentioned, they looked very much alike, but at the same time there was the differences of hair and eye colour. But otherwise, they were the same. They were built the same. Both slightly thin. Eirik however, showed a surprising amount of strength for his size. Not what you might expect from someone who some may describe as a tad bit scrawny.

Eirik wore a simple blue tunic, brown fur vest and thick leggings to protect against the cold, with fur boots. He also wore a leather belt with 2 daggers strapped in on either side. Hiccup wore more and less the exact same as his brother, but with a green tunic instead, and just one dagger.

Hiccup was not like his brother. They may be the same size and build, but he hadn't the strength of his brother. Bit unlike his brother, he was exceptionally intelligent. Thats not too say his brother is stupid, but by comparison, Hiccup is the smartest of the pair.

"Come on Hiccup, its simple," Eirik said, a slight edge in his voice. "Just run through the village, avoid large numbers of dragons, and head straight for the forge."

"Right, right," Hiccup said. He doubted he'd be nervous if just moments ago a dragon hadn't scorched their front door with a stream of fire. Judging from what he had briefly saw before slamming the door, it appeared to have been a monstrous nightmare.

"Right, lets do this," Eirik said sharply. Without a moment's hesitation, he yanked open the door and he and his brother charged out into the fray. Vikings charged in every direction, some a part of the fire brigade set up too stop the flames from spreading and torching the entire village.

Old villages. Lots and lots of new houses.

Hiccup and Eirik charged through the village. Their slightly small stature meant they could dodge, duck and weave through the horde of vikings much easier than most could. On the way, Eirik snatched up a bucket. Moments later, they arrived outside the forge.

"Stay inside Hiccup!" Eirik ordered his twin sharply.

"Yeah, yeah, I know," Hiccup said in an exasperated voice back too him.

"I mean it, and Dad'll lose it," Eirik said.

"Yeah, we don't wanna anger our chief at this time of day," Hiccup said with a smirk. The chief at that time was still on the same catapult, looking around for some dragons too aim at.

"I'm serious, fix weapons and help us stay in the fight," Eirik said. Without another word, he turned and charged iff, looking for a barrel too fill his bucket from, so he could get too work combatting the flames. Hiccup meanwhile darted inside the forge.

"How nice of you too join the party," the master Smith, ad Hiccup's mentor Gobber greeted his apprentice with a slightly toothy grin. "I thought you'd been carried off," he informed him sarcastically.

"What? Who? Me?" Hiccup shot back. "No," he laughed, lifting a war hammer back into its rack on the wall. "I'm wayyy too muscular for their tastes, they wouldn't know what too do with all this," Hiccup said, flexing his arm jokingly.

"Well, they need toothpicks now don't they," Gobber said. Verbally jabbing each other had become a normal thing. Gobber would make a sarcastic joke about Hiccup and how small he was, and Hiccup would fit back with something equally witty. Gobber was the islands best blacksmith. Despite the loss of a hand and leg, (and a tooth that was now replaced with a pebble) he was still working hard, cranking out weapons and repairing old, dull, blunt, and rusted ones. He had cleverly designed himself an interchangeables hand, that he built with the help of Hiccup, that he would swap out for various tools depending on the occasion, be it a hammer for forging, or an axe for fighting. He had been training Hiccup since the boy was little. And littler, may be the better word.

Hiccup looked longingly outside, watching the raid as it progressed. he noticed a familiar band of teens running around with buckets. Fishlegs, a somewhat mountainous boy with a voice slightly on the higher pitched end, who possessed a near endless wealth of knowledge on dragons, having studied the Dragon Manual only Thor knows how many times. The ever fighting twins, Ruffnut, a wild girl constantly attempting to outdo her brother, Tuffnut, an erratic boy ever trying to outdo his sister. Snotlout, a brute of a boy with dark hair that looked like it was literally mashed beneath his helmet. Snotlout was in effect, the viking ideal in near enough every aspect. Burly, and fully capable of handling a weapon. But his downfall came in the form of him being arrogant and insulting toward most of the other teens, and thus was not favoured by most others on the island, aside from his father, whom he inherited his arrogance from.

And, lastly, Astrid and Sigridr. The Hofferson twins. Like Hiccup and Eirik, and Ruff and Tuff, these 2 looked exactly alike. Eyes we're both a piercing, somewhat unfeeling blue. They both shared the same blonde hair, height, and small but agile build. They were both every alike in personality to. Both we're determined warriors, working tirelessly to not only contribute, but prove themselves too the village. Astrid wore a blue sleeveless tunic, spiked metal shoulder pads, with a leather skirt, also adorned with spikes and little skulls at the waist. She also wore a pair of black thick leggings and fur boots, as well as bandages wrapped around her hands and up her arms, too help maintain an improved grip on things such as her trademark axe. Her sister, Sigridr was dressed in a similar manner, but her shoulder pads lacked any spikes and her tunic had sleeves. Her bangs also fell over her right eye, whilst Astrids fell over her left.

Astrid threw a bucket of water over a fire burning heartily outside a house, putting it out, and turned to refill her bucket when another fireball touched down behind her, in front of the house. The explosion erupted behind her, but she walked away completely unscathed, the other teens following behind. Hiccup, inside the forge watched in awe. Not only did he admire the others for being a part of the fire brigade, which may not sound like much, but considering they got too actually be outside, in the thick of the action, risking the chance of being burnt by a dragon, it made it a good deal more impressive than being an apprentice blacksmith, hidden safely inside.

But that was not the only reason he admired Astrid. Odin knows how long Hiccup had had a crush on her. Since a child he had always liked her. Too him, she was perfection. He was so caught up in his daze he didn't even properly register someone's voice calling him.

"Hiccup!" Sigridr yelled at him. "Pay attention, these weapons need sharpening fast!" the girl said shortly, dumping a pile of about 4 and 5 spears at the counter at the front of the forge. Astrid jogged up behind her.

"C'mon Sigridr, we gotta get back to work," she said, slightly out of breath. Running around the town with a bucket of water isn't always a simple task. She stopped a moment to recover her breath, and when she had done, she and her sister sprinted off to the next fire needing attention. Hiccup meanwhile set to work on the spears Sigridr had given him.

Once he had finished off, he placed them back at the counter. Sigridr came back at that moment to collect them.

"Great timing," she said, before grabbing the spears and heading off again without another word.

Suddenly, someone from somewhere bellowed out two words no viking wants too here.

"NIGHT FURY!" The unknown man yelled.

"Get down!" another said. All the vikings in the immediate area ducked beneath their shields, as they heard the familiar sound of air whistling that came just before a Night Fury attacked, and just before a purple and blue-ish explosion struck a nearby catapult. This one shot was enough disable the catapult by breaking off the bucket used to hold the projectile for launch. But the dragon didn't appear to be finished with the catapult yet. The vikings that had been on the platform had already leapt down to avoid the dragon's wrath before the first shot had been fired.

Now, the Night fury curved and arched back toward the catapult like a boomerang.

It fired a second shot, this time at the catapults base, blowing the remainder of the catapult too pieces. All that remained we're a few charred ashes of a once massive defense. The dragon itself had already vanished. Being as dark as night itself, it blended it perfectly with the skyline. This meant that in all the 300 years the village had existed, no Viking had ever seen a Night fury.

"Man the fort Hiccup, they need me out there," Gobber said determinedly, swapping his mallet hand piece for his battle axe, and hurrying over to the door with somewhat surprising speed for a man with a wooden leg. "Stay... put… there," Gobber told him unsurely. "Ya know what I mean," he said, before turning and rushing off with a battle cry.

Within moments of Gobber's departure, Hiccup ran over to the back of the forge where what appeared to be a wheelbarrow, and picking up the handles and pushing out the forge, and up a nearby hill. At the peak of the hill, overlooking the ocean, he opened up the wheelbarrow like thing, and set up what appeared to be a modified catapult. It was rather like an oversized slingshot, with a bola for ammunition. Hiccup had named this creation of his _The Mangler._

He had designed this modified catapult too act like a powerful long range slingshot bola's too take down dragons, and had taken it with him to test its capabilities. He remembered one other day where he intended to test it in an open field, and had patted the top off it, causing it to whip open and launch the bola he had already placed inside it. This bola flew up and struck another viking squarely on the forehead, knocking him out cold.

Hiccup set up his bola cannon and looked through the sight he had placed on.

"C'mon, gimme somethin to shoot at, gimme somethin to shoot at," he muttered to himself in a low voice. Suddenly, he heard the whistle like noise just before he saw the same old explosion of a Night Fury attack. He saw its silhouette against the night sky. It was barely discernible, but he was able to judge its position as stars appeared blocked out for a moment before re-appearing again. He took aim and fired ahead of his target.

THWIP!

The Mangler launched the bola at an incredible velocity, the recoil of which threw Hiccup backwards onto the ground for a second. Hiccup scrambled up and moment's later, heard some sort of shriek like noise, and spotted the dragon's silhouette careering towards a far end of the island, in the woods.

"Oh I hit it," he said breathlessly. "Yes! I hit it!" he yelled out triumphantly all of a sudden. "Did anybody see that?" he asked turning around as though hoping to see someone there. The sound of wood splintering told him someone may have witnessed his incredible feat.

A monstrous Nightmare had crawled up the cliff and stood on the Mangler, crushing it.

"Except for you," Hiccup said in a voice that sounded both slightly sarcastic and worried. He yelled and ran.

_**Right, I think thats as good a place as any to finish this chapter off. I really hope ya'll enjoyed it and I really hope that any of my readers are pleased with my choice to return to this fanfic too finish it off.**_

_**Just a fun thing to point, I'm reusing the old names for the characters of Hiccup and Astrid's twins, Eirik and Sigridr. Like I said in the old version of this story, they were real names. I thought it might add a little history and accuracy too this fanfic and whatever, ya know.**_

_**Anyways, really hope ya'll enjoyed. Please review and lemme know what ya'll think.**_

_**Just to say, so we're all clear, there won't really be many changes too this story from the old one except for 3 major ones. Maybe a 4th.**_

_**I'm dropping the PoV thing as I'm sure ya'll would have noticed reading this, I kinda have difficulty just writing behind the characters eyes now. I'm too used to my current format, and when I saw the old story, I originally planned to pick it up from there and realised I just couldn't. Sorry to anybody who preferred the old way, but I think its just not really my style anymore. If ya really want me too, I may give it another go, but, ya know, I think my current style is better suited to me now and all that.**_

_**Basically, like with my Layton &amp; Claire fanfic, this story will basically be a revamp with hopefully far superior writing, longer chapters (if only slightly), and etc. Its basically an upgrade, that I'm continuing, if that makes sense. You people are smart, I'm sure ya get what I mean. You chose to read my work after all. :p Kidding. But I am always grateful for that. The chapters themselves like my other work, I aim to make at least 1500 words.**_

_**The story will be written in a different way too the old in general. I don't mean as in improved (hopefully it will be considered improved) writing, I mean the order and whatever in which events take place. Compare this 1st chapter too the 1st from the original of this story and I'm 100% certain you'll see what I mean. **_

_**Like I said, this may and may not happen. If it does, it won't have any impact on the story itself. Anyways, I'm trying to think up a new title for the story, cause I can't help but think "HTTYD - Hiccup's Twin" is kinda lame if I'm honest. If ya'll have any suggestions, I'd love to hear em. If I choose it, please use a name for yourself if ya Guest Reviewer so I can credit you.**_

_**Thats pretty much all from me. Like I said, please read and review. I always love the feedback. Hope ya'll enjoyed this.**_

_**Stay awesome!**_


	2. Struck Down

_**Lets do it!**_

Hiccup yelled and began running back to the village, with the Nightmare tailing him closely. He was on the path to the village center, the Nightmare lobbing steady streams of fire ahead of him, forcing him to adjust direction slightly to avoid being torched. Elsewhere, Stoic had realised his son was being chased by the dragon.

"Do NOT let them escape!2 he yelled too the men behind him, whom he had previously been assisting in pinning down some dragons. He began charging up the ramps leading up the cliff from the docks. Hiccup meanwhile ran behind one of the colossal torches the people of Berk used to light up the village and expose the dragons.

The Nightmare burst out another stream of fire and incinerated the base of the torch. The metal was gone, and now the torch stood on a highly weakened base that could more than likely be knocked over if rammed into. Hiccup stood in stark fear behind the torch, and the Nightmare's head slowly crept round. It almost looked as if it were leering.

"Yargh!" Stoic bellowed, leaping at the dragon. He struck it round the face and stood in the center of the path, facing off his opponent. Heg glared at the dragon, which did the same to him. The Nightmare opened its mouth and sprayed some fire at him. It fell a few feet short of the mighty chief, who held his war hammer aloft. The dragon belched one last, tiny chunk of fire.

"You're all out," Stoic muttered at the dragon. he ran for it, and hit it round its face, over and over. After about 5 hits the dragon turned and leapt into the sky, flying away in both panic and rage. Most other dragons leapt into the air at that point, carrying whatever they had in their talons at that point. Stoic turned round and faced the torch that he knew Hiccup stood behind.

There was a creaking of wood, and the torch broke from what remained of its base, and fell to the side. The head of the torch, which remained alight broke off when the mast _**(would be the name, I dunno) **_hit the ground. The head began rolling down the ramps to the docks. Sadly, rather than simply fall into the water where it could do no damage, it rolled right at the vikings still working to subdue the dragons that Stoic had to leave the save Hiccup.

Several vikings yelled as they leapt out the way of the torch, to avoid being run down and burned. Sadly, this meant they lost their grip on their prey. which took the chance to get out from beneath the net and fly away, carrying sheep and other livestock in their talons. Several sheep bleated as they were carried off. Hiccup meanwhile was standing, looking up at his Dad.

"Sorry… Dad," he said, as they watched the torch rolling too the end of the docks before falling into the water and sinking. Hiccup looked nervously back at his father, who glared down at him.

"OK, so I hit a Night Fury," Hiccup said, before his father reached out and grabbed him, yanking him along the path leading to the Chiefs house. "Its not like the last few times Dad, I mean I really actually hit it," Hiccup explained hurriedly. Dawn was breaking over the island by this point. "It went down, just of Raven Point," he continued. "Let's get a search party, and go look for it before it-" Hiccup was cut off by his father's yell.

"STOP!" His dad rumbled furiously. "Just… stop," he ordered in a voice of more reasonable calm. A number of villagers had assembled to watch by this point. "Everytime you step outside, disaster falls!" The chief told him furiously. "Can you not see I have bigger problems. Winter is nearly hear and I have an entire village too feed!"

Hiccup briefly glanced round the village of vikings. Many of them we're large and burly, but also quite fat. "Between you and me the village could do with a little less feeding,2 he said with a small chuckle.

"This isn't a joke Hiccup!" Stoic snapped at him. "Why can't you just follow the simplest orders."

"I just can't stop myself," Hiccup said. "I see a dragon and I have too just… kill it!" he said, making some strange gesture with his arms, as though he were punching a dragon's head whilst holding it in a headlock. "It's, who I am Dad."

"You are… many things Hiccup," the chieftain told him. "But a dragon killer… is not one of them."

Hiccup looked quite downcast at this point. "Get back to the house," he said to him. Hiccup began the trek up the hill to the chiefs house. "Make sure he gets there," Stoic barked at Gobber who moved to escort him up the hill. "I have his mess to clean up," he said irritably, before moving off the inspect just how much damage the rampaging torch had done.

Hiccup and Gobber walked past the others teens, who all heckled him, aside from Fishlegs, who merely looked the other way, and Astrid and Sigridr who just glared irritably.

"Quite the performance," Tuffnut leered at the teen.

"I've never seen anyone mess up that badly," Snotlout laughed. "That helped."

"Thank you, thank you, I was trying," Hiccup said in a toneless voice. Gobber stopped briefly to shove Snotlout over too shut him. "Oww!" he said, before jumping back up, chuckling lightly, looking over at the Hofferson twins, too see if either we're laughing with him. Eirik was walking past at this point and also stopped too kick Snotlout in the shin and push Tuffnut too the ground.

"Give him a break guys," he snapped irritably at them with a glare, whilst Snotlout hopped on one foot in pain and Tuff grinned up at him from his place on the dirt. Eirik continued his walk up the hill to the house.

"I really did hit one," Hiccup said as they neared the front door of the house.

"Sure Hiccup," Gobber said tiredly. Whether it was due too too boredom and having been up all night Hiccup wasn't sure. But he continued anyway.

"He never listens," he said.

"Runs ion the family," Gobber muttered.

"And when he does, its always with this… disappointed scowl, like someone skimped on the meat in his sandwich. He adopted a more masculine style voice, as though he we're trying to imitate his dad. "Excuse me barmaid, I'm afraid you brought me the wrong offspring. I ordered an extra large buy, beefy arms, extra guts and glory on the side," Hiccup said irritably. "This here, this is a talking fish bone," he finished, looking back at Gobber.

Now yer thinking about this all wrong," the forgemaster told him. "It's not so much what ya look like. Its what's inside he can't stand," his mentor explained to him.

"Thank you, for summing that up," Hiccup said in the same downcast voice from earlier.

"Look, the point is… stop trying so hard to be something you're not," the older man explained with a slightly pained look at his apprentice. He did pity the boy to a certain degree, but he had to learn his odds becoming a full viking like everyone we're next to none.

"I just wanna be one of you guys," Hiccup said in a slightly pained voice, before opened the front door of his house and entering, and closing it behind him. Eirik had caught up by this point. He stopped outside to chat with Gobber before he went inside. Unbeknownst to both of them, Hiccup hadn't stayed inside the house. He had immediately darted over to the back door on the other side of the house's main room, opened it, and slipped out again, heading straight into the forest without a glance backwards, leaving the door ajar behind him.

Eirik went inside, and darted up the stairs too see Hiccup. He presumed he went sit in his room and think, like he often did after days like these.

"You alright Hiccup," Eirik said opening the door to his brothers room. He let out a small gasp when he saw the room was empty. He darted around the house searching for him, before he realised the back door was open.

"How could I have missed that," he hissed to himself. "Directly across from the front door and I missed it." He went over to it and poked his head outside. Hiccup wasn't anywhere at the back of the house, so there was only one place he could be. Eirik walked over to the edge of the forest. The forests of Berk we're slightly more unusual than mosts forest, because it was on a sort of massive hill, with smaller hills growing out of it. So if someone we're going from one side too the other from Raven's Point, they would be doing a good deal of uphill trekking.

Eirik stood at the edge of the forest, and looked down, trying to see if his brother was meandering his way through the trees. But it was too dense too see properly, so he resolved to simply walk through and see if he could find Hiccup.

_**Right, I think I'll, wrap up this chapter hear for now. I was gonna continue it, but I decided too use what I had written leftover for this chapter in the next one.. Hope ya'll enjoyed. Please leave a review. I love seeing feedback.**_

_**And… as ever my dear readers…**_

_**STAY AWESOME!**_


End file.
